In a conventional battery mounting structure shown in FIG. 12, for example, a body frame 101 of an electric bicycle includes a mounting part 103 of a battery 102 that is detachably mounted on the mounting part 103.
The body frame 101 includes a locking device 104 that fastens and releases the battery 102 mounted on the mounting part 103 and an auxiliary removal lever 105 that presses the front of the battery 102 in a released state from the mounting part 103 in a removal direction A. The auxiliary removal lever 105 is pivotally supported by a shaft 106. The shaft 106 is located below the locking device 104 and is provided on the body frame 101 via a stay 107.
With this configuration, when the battery 102 is removed from the body frame 101, a key 108 is inserted into a keyhole 109 of the locking device 104 and is rotated in one direction so as to release the battery 102. Thus, the auxiliary removal lever 105 pivots about the shaft 106 so as to press the front of the battery 102 from the mounting part 103 in the removal direction A as indicated by virtual lines in FIG. 12.
The battery mounting structure configured thus is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.